kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Kuuga
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, Kuuga, see Yuusuke Godai. is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It is the tenth installment of the popular Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu shows and the first of the series to air entirely in the Heisei period. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and was shown on TV Asahi from January 30, 2000 to January 21, 2001. Kamen Rider Kuuga is the first Kamen Rider Series to be broadcast in widescreen format (albeit presented in a letterbox format). The catchphrase for the series is "A New Hero, A New Legend". Story Long ago, the Gurongi Tribe terrorized the until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Gurongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In present day, a multi-talented man named Yuusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Gurongi are resurrected and resume their murderous game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga in order to stop and defeat the Gurongi Tribesmen from their continuous killing and ensure the happiness of others. However, as endgame draws near, Yusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Gurongis' leader. Characters * : The police inspector who is leading operative of the Science Police force formed for fighting the Gurongi. Like his father, who died on his tenth birthday, Ichijo is a model policeman who firmly believes in doing the right thing. Though he is very strict with himself, he will do everything he can, even bend police rules, to help Yusuke fight the Gurongi. He was born in Nagoya City in Aichi Prefecture on April 18, 1974. After the Gurongi were defeated, Ichijo returns to Nagano. * : A friend of Yusuke who translates the ancient "Lintonese" transcripts that tell of Kuuga and the Gurongi. At first she was against helping because she was worried about Yusuke, but now she believes in him fully and works hard to help Yusuke understand his powers by deciphering the writings. She was born in Gunma Prefecture on October 30, 1976. * : Yusuke's younger sister who works a teacher at a local daycare. Yusuke will occasionally visit her there to entertain the kids. Like Sakurako, she was at first apprehensive about her brother transforming into Kuuga, but she believes in Yusuke and helps out however she can. She was born in Hokkaidō Prefecture on September 4, 1977. * : A trusted friend of Ichijo, he is the doctor that looks after Yusuke and treats him when he becomes injured, while also researching the effects of Yusuke's fusion with the Arcle. Though he's a light-hearted person, he was very serious and worried when talking about Yusuke's future transformations because of the constant dangers that surrounded the Kuuga legend. He also performs the autopsies of the Gurongi victims in order to determine causes of death. * : Another old friend of Ichijo, she is in charge of the Science Division of the Police Department. She studies the biology of the Gurongi in order to develop effective weapons against them. She also assists in the study of Kuuga and the Gouram. Because of the massive amount of work required of her to fight the Gurongi, she was away from home quite often and her child felt alone and neglected. * :He was friends with the father of Yusuke and Minori, who affectionately refer to him as like everyone else. He owns and runs the Pore-Pore Tea Cafe. He is a goofy, light-hearted character that keeps a scrap book of all of Kuuga's exploits from the newspaper, though unaware of Yusuke being "Number 4" and thinks that the name "Kuuga" is some nonsensical word made up by Yusuke. After learning the truth, however, he dons the Kuuga mark on his apron in the series epilogue. He was born on June 9, 1955. * : Tamasaburo's niece, who helps out at the Pore-Pore Tea while aspringing her dream to be an actress. However, since the death of her acting teacher at the hands of Gurongi, Nana has been troubled until Yusuke finally helps her overcome her sadness. * : A university student from America that shares the work office with Sakurako. He researched the broken fragments that later formed into Gouram. He has a crush on Enokida and hoped to help her reconnect with her child. * : The head of the security department of the Metropolitan Police Department with the head of the unidentified life forms joint investigation headquarters. * : A detective of the investigation dept 1 of the Metropolitan Police Department. * : A detective of the investigation dept 1 of the Metropolitan Police Department. * : A policewoman of the unidentified life forms joint investigation headquarters who sends communication from headquarters. * : The daughter of Prof. Natsume, one of Daguva's victims, she was greatly depressed when her father's murder was being overlooked for the Gurongi attacks, taking the findings her father had at their house. But after Yusuke reasons with her, Mika decides to aid in the Gurongi matter as Jean's assistant. However, she is unable to follow and decides to take up playing the flute her father gave her. But while attending the 12th Arikawa Group Flute Competition, a hostage situation by a disgrunted government working trumatizes Mika as Yusuke tells her to not to run from her fear and continue. Three months later, Mika is attending a special college. * : Yusuke's elementary school teacher, he served as an inspiration to Yusuke, and the two of them visit on certain occasions. * : A young troubled man, he saw the Gurongi as a salvation until he was saved by Kuuga. He later researched trying to make a living until he was knocked out by Gamego while on his way to a job interview. The Gurongi :Main article: Gurongi The is a mysterious ancient civilization that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, referred to in their language as the "Gegeru". Episodes Specials * *(SP) *(EX) *(Comic) Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da In the , Yusuke reads through newspaper clippings of his actions as Kuuga before he is called upon to fight a new Gurongi called Go-Jiino-Da. The video also previews his Rising Mighty Form. S.I.C. Hero Saga ''Kuuga had two S.I.C. Hero Saga stories published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. The first titled written by series producer Shigenori Takatera expands upon the mythology of ''Kuuga featuring original characters , the previous Kuuga chosen by the Linto, and the original . The second story continues the expansion of the series mythology. ''Odyssey ran from February to May 2002. Dark Side ran in a separate special issue titles Hobby Japan Mook S.I.C. Official Diorama Story S.I.C. Hero Saga vol.2. ;Odyssey chapter titles # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actor *Kamen Rider Kuuga: *Gurongi: , *Go-Zazaru-Ba: *Go-Jaraji-Da: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Trivia *This is the last Rider Series to have only Primary rider. External links * Kamen Rider Kuuga (japan) * Kamen Rider Kuuga on DVD Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Earth Technology Category:Heisei era Category:Heisei era